


The Demi-pals (Actual title in progress)

by BoneDryBones



Series: The Adventures of Alicety, Isabelle and Orion [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Boarding School, Collaboration, Comedy, Daddy Issues, Fluff, Found Family, How Do I Tag, I Am Sorry, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Pictures, Please Don't Kill Me, Set in America, i hope you enjoy, joint creator project, me and my friends wrote this, oh the irony, once again, rich people, written by english people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneDryBones/pseuds/BoneDryBones
Summary: Alicety, Isabelle and Orion have been friends since they first met at boarding school. Some could have even say they're closer than family. They spend all their time together, getting into trouble, studying, bothering the teachers. If you saw one, it's safe to bet that the rest aren't far behind. Safe to say they did your regular teenage activities, clubs and all! That was until, on a fine lunch break, they get attacked by a monster who definitely wants them dead. Next thing they know, nothing is the same.~or~What if the big three had screwed around just a tad bit more, and somehow they all ended up at the same prestigious private boarding school, and by some fruition they all ended up being best friends.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Hades/Original Character(s), Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Hera/Zeus (Percy Jackson), Luke Castellan/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poseidon (Percy Jackson)/Original Character(s), Zeus/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Adventures of Alicety, Isabelle and Orion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197794
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Demi-pals (Actual title in progress)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies!!!  
> This is a project that me and my friends started off together, just after all UK schools were sent home. It is a self insert fic for us, but they're such romanticised versions (especially for mine), that they may as well just straight up be original characters from the get go.  
> At the beginning of each chapter, if there are any new characters introduced, i'll give you their name and pronouns at the beginning or the end notes, and who created them.  
> Also at the end of each chapter, I'll be crediting who wrote the chapter an who edited it through initials (mainly to protect our identities and because the other two don't have ao3)  
> There is :  
> J  
> I  
> O (me!!!)
> 
> In some chapters that shall contain pictures, if I can find the original i will credit whoever it belongs to  
> This does take place through Lightning Thief, so obviously spoilers for that  
> Finally ,as always, any triggering content will be in bold and i will have a clear trigger warning at the beginning of the chapter.

You know, most people say that the early life of a demigod is a lonely one. And for the most part that’s true. You have to deal with dyslexia, ADHD, isolation due to strange occurrences (the usual). For the most part, I would like to have said that I was the exception to this rule, but then again, my dad did send me away to a private boarding school as soon as he could. Never mind the fact that I was the only immediate family he had left, all that mattered was that I was getting in his business way (okay, that was a lie, I may also have been breaking into abandoned malls and putting up political mural, but that’s beside the point). By the time I was 11 you could have called “St. Bartholomew’s School for Wayward Girls” my permanent residence. The only good part of being in this situation is forming an unbreakable bond with your roommates. 

I don’t think I’ll ever forget the day I first met the two girls who would become closer than family to me. It was just after the induction assembly. A day that for most people was filled with tears of unrelenting goodbyes, or excitement at the prospect of new friends. Not for me though, once again I was off over in a shadowy corner trying my hardest to stay focused on my book. When eventually came the time for mothers to finally let go of their little girls and step back into the car, all my father saw me off with was a firm handshake and some scripted dribble about missing me. The prefects, with their air of superiority and shiny badges, led us up to the dorms. My dorm was in the West wing of the building, at the tallest part of the school. It was so far up that the prefects ended up just giving me directions and left me to make my own way. Out of breath and tired beyond my life, I had finally made it to my room when to my surprise a girl was already there, lying on one of the beds. She had long, sandy brown hair that she left wild and free flowing and her skin was sun kissed tan. When she turned to look at me, her eyes were strong shade of green (just nearly verging on blue) just like the colour of sea glass. What was most stand out about her was the thick ring of gold on the outside of her iris identical to my own. For a what felt like an age, we stared at each other in awkward silence. Quickly I broke eye contact and went to put my stuff away. The room itself was beautiful. As this was an isolated area at the top of a tower, we were allowed more room to ourselves. The roof that towered above us had a painted sky of cherubs and clouds on it. Windows that went from halfway up the walls to the floor on each opposing sides had thick cream curtains (though I hardly closed mine, it was also so calming to see the night sky when you couldn’t sleep). Framed paintings of mostly landscapes were placed on the cold white walls. The beds themselves were dark oak four posters, with the same curtains as those on the windows framing each side. Bedsheets of satin and a wool blanket followed by and over layer of fur. If you tried hard enough you could have just been able to squeeze in one other person in. We had our own wardrobes made of the same dark oak and dresser to match. The other girl jumped off the bed and stuck her hand out.  


“My name is Alicety Jones, I take it that you’re gonna be my roommate for the next couple years of my life?” her voice had a slight Manhattan accent to it.  


Cautiously I took her hand and I introduced myself, “Orion Maple”.  


She smirked before dropping our grasp and bounced back onto her bed. “This place is like a dream, it’s so much better than my last place. But I expect that your used to all this rich stuff huh?” She swung her legs off the sides.  


An awkward silence once again settled between us.  


She looked around the room with a glint of inspiration in her eyes before the fell back onto me.  


“So… What they send you here for?” I cocked my eyebrow at her in confusion, “Y’know, what did you do to get sent to a school for wayward girls? Like did you shoplift or did you something really serious, like assault the elderly!”  


I snapped my head around in shock  


“Oh my God! Was I right?!” her eyes widened in shock and delight.  


“What? No! Who would do that!?” She fell into a fit off giggles on her bed. I rolled my eyes and turned back to putting my stuff away. Getting back up, she wiped the tears of joy that had started to form. Seriously, what was this girl’s problem?

That night I struggled to fall asleep. Ever since I was little, sleep never came easy to me. When I wasn’t asleep getting extreme nightmares, it was usually visioning figures in my room. They started appearing at 3 years old. It was only ever when I was alone or when no one was awake, but as soon as someone came in or woke up, they’d disappear, almost as if they were never there. Father was convinced that I had inherited some mental issue passed down from mother’s side of the family. But whenever I went to a psychologist to get officially diagnosed with something, they couldn’t find anything wrong. That didn’t stop him from sending me to multiple different therapists. Art therapy helped me the most. One recommended that whenever these “spirits” appeared that I should draw what I see, this led to me carrying around a drawing pad and pencils around whenever I go. Now most of what I carry around is art supplies. Paints, canvases, pencils, whatever it was, I was happy. Tonight though, whether it was amplified by the fact I was in a strange new place I did not know, everything seemed worse.  
My dream consisted of hordes upon hordes of terrifying monsters running at me, almost catching me but never quite. At the end of the corridor, I saw my father. He was just staring at me. He didn’t help, just looked at me with that disappointed gaze I was so used to. My paced picked up in a futile attempt to try and reach him. I knew it wouldn’t have done anything, but there was a tiny bit of hope in me that he would save me; that he would wrap me in his arms, just like a father should, and save me from the danger. Just when I was about to reach him, I felt a hand grab onto me. Then another, and another, until I was almost drowning in them. I stretched out my arm in the last attempt to reach him. I was just able to graze his jacket. He turned to look me in the eyes, and just for a second I thought I was saved. When I called out his name, when I pleaded with him to help, he sneered at me with disgust and hatred. Before I knew it, he had turned his back and was walking away. The last thing I remembered before waking up in a ball of sweat, was monsters swarming me and everything going black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully, we won't keep you waiting for the next chapter. But with me writing chapter 2, nothing is a grantee. ;)  
> On to the OC's!:
> 
> Orion Maple:  
> They/them  
> -O
> 
> Alicety (alice-a-tea) Jones:  
> She/her  
> -J
> 
> Nicholai Maple (Orion's father):  
> He/him
> 
> I wrote this chapter with help from my wonderful editor: I !!


End file.
